Saints and Sinners
by littlelyingmilly
Summary: Jason should have known better than to accept that dare, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be in such a mess. He's in love with Aria Montgomery, and he knows it can't be for real. (set before Ali disappeared, and then goes through all of the seasons) Originally called Love's Winner.
1. A Game

**A/N - Hallo! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!**

 **This is set before Alison disappeared :p**

 **BTW, this is edited because it had so many typos ;)**

* * *

Chapter One

A Game

* * *

'Montgomery!'

Aria turned around to see none other than the queen bee of the school walk towards her. Behind her was the neek Spencer Hastings, the girl who always ate her feelings Hanna Marin and the butterfly champion Emily Fields.

'Um, hi?'

'Hey.' Alison smiled sweetly. 'So, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us, you know.'

Aria was dumbfounded - the queen bee, Alison, had just asked _her_ , the oddball of the school who wore skirts with combat boots to hang out with Miss Perfect?

'Uh, what?'

'You know, shopping. Like going to the shops and buying stuff?'

'Um...sure?'

'Cool! We're going, like, now.' Alison added, still smiling.

'Ok, I'll meet you there or something?'

'I'll just ask my disgusting brother, _Jason_ , to wait for us in front of the school.' Alison waved and sashayed away. Confused, Aria walked to her locker, before walking to the front of the school. Was Alison's brother going shopping with them? Who was Jason?

'Hey, Montgomery!' Alison called out.

'It's Aria.' Aria whispered.

'Okay, _Aria_ , you need to go sit at the front. Sorry, babes.' Alison giggled and the other girls giggled back.

'This is this _one_ time, Ali.' The boy next to Aria said. Aria looked at him and it was like her heart stopped. He was...flawless. But quickly Aria looked back out in front of her.

'Oh, Jason...so stupid.' Alison groaned. 'How will Mom react when he finds out your stash of pot? Don't you think he's such a _creep_?' Alison looked around. The other chubby blonde nodded and the other two brunettes mumbled a 'yes'. 'Well, Punk Princess?'

'Well, I've only just met him so how would I know?' Aria said, looking out the window.

Alison rolled her eyes. 'You'll see.'

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

Aria sat on the couch, balancing a cup on her head. Alison had gone out to meet her new 'boyfriend' and had left Aria alone. Good for her, she'd found something to pass the time.

'What the hell are you doing?'

Aria turned around to see Alison's beautiful brother sitting on the table, a drink in his hand.

'Ali ditched me again.' Aria mumbled.

'You usually do that to cups?'

Aria shrugged. 'I'm bored and I have nothing better to do.'

Jason squinted at the girl. 'When did you dye your hair pink?'

'Like, a year ago.' Aria rolled her eyes. Jason was Alison's older brother, creepy, but extremely hot brother.

'Oh.' Jason turned his head at an angle. 'So that's why she calls you Punk Princess.'

Aria rolled her eyes. 'No...'

'Why aren't you like her? You know, wear her weird dresses, do your hair like her?'

'Because I don't want to be like her.' Aria stood up.

Jason nodded. 'Then why are you friends with her?'

'Because I like her.' Aria sighed. 'Why so many questions?'

Jason shrugged. 'You're different than I thought.'

Aria smiled weakly.

'I mean, most of the girls Alison brings to her slumber parties are either super bitchy or super snobby...or both.' Jason took another sip of his drink. 'And you're not super bitchy or super snobby.'

'Punk Princess, that's me.' Aria said.

'Let's play a game.' Jason said.

'What?'

'20 questions.'

'Why?'

'I want to know more about you.' Jason simply stated. He did. He had to admit, Aria was very pretty, and she seemed...interesting. Of course, he did have a girlfriend, but he also wanted to get to know Aria.

'Alright.' Aria took a seat near Jason.

'How old are you?'

'Fourteen.'

'How old are _you_?'

'Eighteen.'

And the game went along. At first it was simple questions like if they had a pet, or a sibling, if they liked popcorn or the colour orange,

'Why do you drink and take drugs?' Aria asked when it was her turn again.

'You seriously did not ask me that.' Jason laughed, crossing his arms.

'I did.'

'Well, I'm not going to answer that.' Jason said.

'20 questions.' Aria said, tapping on her wrist. 'Those are the rules. I ask, you answer. You ask, I answer.'

Just then, the door bust open and in came two other guys, followed by Alison. They looked straight at Aria, and then at Jason.

'I need to go.' Aria mumbled. She pushed past the two guys and walked over to Alison. 'You took _ages_.' Aria mumbled before they went upstairs, Jason turned to his friends.

'What were you doing hooking up with Ali's friend?'

'I _wasn't_ hooking up with her.' Jason mumbled. 'We were just playing a game.'

Garrett burst out laughing. 'A game?'

Ian crossed his arms. 'Oh, really?'

'Yes. 20 questions.' Jason sighed. 'We were both bored because _you guys_ and Ali ditched us.'

Ian then smirked. 'You know, Pink Hair is pretty hot.'

'Oh, wow.' Jason muttered - of course, that was all Ian would think about.

'I dare you.' Ian said. 'To kiss her.'

'She's Ali's friend, that would just be weird.' Jason shivered.

'Chickening out? I dare you to hook up with her.' Ian smirked. 'And you already know the consequences if you don't.'

* * *

'We didn't finish the game.' Jason cornered Aria one day when she was at another sleepover with Ali.

'Yeah, I know.' Aria replied in a bored tone. After a huge lecture from Alison about Jason, Aria wasn't ready to receive yet another one.

'Why don't we finish it now?' Jason smirked.

Aria sighed. 'Fine. Why do you drink and take drugs?'

Jason thought for a couple of moments. 'Because it makes me feel better.' Before Aria could interrupt, he said, 'My turn. Would you kiss me if you had the chance?'

Aria gaped at the older boy. 'What?'

'You heard me.'

'No.' Aria stammered. Was he going to kiss her?

'Really?'

' _Yes_.' Aria sighed. But before she could walk away, Jason pressed his lips down on hers. She squirmed a little bit before fully melting into the kiss. This was her first one so she didn't have any experience, but to Jason, it didn't matter, he was kissing her. 'Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?'

Jason shrugged. 'See you around, Punk Princess.'

Aria felt her lips tingle. She turned around and saw Hanna looking at her strangely, a cupcake in her hands.

'Shit...' Aria muttered under her breath as she saw Hanna widening her blue eyes.

'Did he just kiss you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Jason kissed you! Oh my god!' Hanna exclaimed.

'Shut up, will you? Ali will kill me if she finds out.'

'Your secret's safe with me.' Hanna whispered.

'Please, once you know, the whole of China will know.' Aria sighed.

Jason had kissed her - but why? He was eighteen, and she was almost fifteen, and he had kissed her. She couldn't get him out of his head. The kiss. The kiss. The kiss.

Did it really happen?

But she still felt her lips tingle, so it must've happened. But what did it mean? Jason didn't go around kissing _all_ of Alison's friends, did he?

Whatever reason it was, Aria still had the feeling of his lips on hers fresh in her mind.

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah, I know it's really bad, but it's my first shot at fanfiction.**


	2. A Dare's A Dare

**A/N - OMG OMG OMG thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and thank you for adding this story in your favourites!**

 **Special mentions to PrettyxLittlexKiller, Abi117, Joanne Blackburn and PrettyLittleLiar901 for reviewing :)**

 **I present to you...Chapter Two!**

* * *

Chapter Two

A Dare's A Dare

* * *

'I did it.' Jason said as Garrett and Ian walked into his room. 'I kissed her.'

Garrett shook his head. 'I can't believe you actually did.'

'So you kissed her.' Ian said, crossing his arms. 'That was Phase One.'

'So now there are _phases_?' Jason groaned.

'Yep, little boy, _phases_ , and you're supposed to complete every single one.' Ian played a putrid smirk on his face. Garrett rolled his eyes and plugged his earphones in, trying to block out any noise coming from his two very immature friends.

'So what's the next phase?'

'Oh, so you want to do Phase Two now?'

'Yeah, well, you're not giving me any choice, are you?' Jason sighed.

'Hm.' Ian looked around him for a little while. 'You hook up with her. And you know what that means, don't you?'

Jason gaped at his crazy friend. 'Are you out of your mind? Aria's a _fourteen-year-old._ But not just any fourteen-year-old, my sister's best friend!'

'Well, actually, she's basically fifteen.' Ian said. 'And not straight away, in _steps_ , Jason, like, a relationship. And when two people love each other very much-'

'Yeah, don't go there.' Jason ran his hand through his hair. 'Just because I was playing 20 questions with her.'

Ian smirked again. 'You'd better do it. I'll have Garret - _Reynolds_ \- to watch you.' Garrett got up at the sound of his name and nodded, bored. 'And if you don't, I wonder what Mamma DiLaurentis will think when she find your secret stash of...what should I call it? Illegal stuff.'

Jason narrowed his eyes at Ian before finally agreeing. 'In return, you kiss...what's her name? The geeky one.'

'Spencer?' Ian said. 'Man, she's my girlfriend's sister.'

'And you're daring me to try and sleep with my sister's best friend!' Jason exclaimed.

'Wait, what?' Garrett looked at the two, shocked. 'Now, Ian, that's way too far.'

Jason looked back at Garrett. 'You have to help me. There's no way I'm doing that!'

Ian then leaned over to Garrett and whispered something in his ear.

'A dare's a dare.' was all Garrett said.

* * *

It was another sleepover, with the hair-braiding and the gossip - just the things that made Aria bored to death. As the other girls put little beads in each other's hair, Aria sat in Ali's spinny chair, balancing a mug on her head.

'Aria, are you coming down here or what? I think the purple will go nice with your outfit.'

'You now how I loathe the colour purple.' Aria laughed. 'No, beads bore me.'

'Everything bores you.' Alison sighed. 'You know, you may be Goth, but beads will go nice with your pink streaks.'

Aria then spun around on the chair, letting all her friends' words slip pass her head. She started singing loudly to block out any noise.

'Aria, you're good!' Hanna said. 'At singing.'

'Eh.' Aria mumbled, still spinning around.

'Okay! Aria, go down and get us some snacks!' Alison said.

'Did you seriously just ask me to get food for all of you?' Aria scoffed. When Alison gave her look, Aria shrugged. 'Fine, but don't expect there to be any left when I bring them up.' Aria sighed as she walked downstairs, bumping into some tall guy with dark hair.

'You're Aria.'

Aria nodded slowly. 'How do you know my name?'

'Garrett. Garrett Reynolds.' The guy smiled. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Right.' Aria walked downstairs and started humming quietly. She tiptoed and opened the cupboard.

'So we meet again.'

Aria jumped. 'Holy crap, you scared me!' She exclaimed when she saw Jason sitting at the table. 'What the hell?'

Jason stood up and smiled. 'Hello, Aria.'

'H-hey...' Aria mumbled.

'What are you doing down here?'

Aria didn't answer and picked up the crisps she had dropped.

'Can we talk about the kiss?'

'Don't worry, Hanna actually kept her secret, Alison doesn't know.' Aria rolled her eyes. 'Get out of my way.'

Instead of moving, Jason cupped her face and kissed her again, this time harder. Aria dropped what she was holding and wrapped her arms around his neck before snapping out of it. She pulled back, once again confused.

'Why did you do that? Again?' Aria mumbled. 'I mean...'

Jason smiled. 'Shh.' He brought her closer to him again and kissed her one more time. He then left, leaving her dazed.

'Did you get that?' Jason hissed when he saw Garrett. 'God, Garrett, I can't do that again! You've got to help me somehow.'

'Well.' Garrett started. 'A dare's a dare.'

' _A dare's a dare_.' mimicked Jason. 'Come on, Aria's nice and all but there's no way I'm going to be able to start a relationship with her! _And_ I have a girlfriend.'

Garrett sighed. 'You know Ian - once he dares you to do something, he expects you to complete. Take fifty years, he'll wait.'

'Boy, thanks for the encouragement.' Jason remarked.

'As I said, a dare's a dare.'

Back downstairs, Aria had finished picking up all the food. Aria was still surprised - Jason DiLaurentis had kissed her. Again. Twice. She shook her head as if to shake off the thought, but it was like it had been burned in her mind.

'What took you so long? Why does your hair look like someone set off a bomb in there?' Alison said. Aria just threw down all the snacks and sat on the bed, staring out in front of her. She couldn't let herself end up in a situation like that again. She swore that she'd never let Jason kiss her again.

* * *

 **A/N - So I know it's not very long, but I hope you liked it!  
**

 **Next chapter will be Halloween!**

 **(I know my timeline is messed up but...)**


	3. Trick or Treat

**A/N - So sorry I haven't been on this story for quite a while but here it is!**

 **Special thanks to PrettyxLittlexKiller, Abi117, Mel and the guests for reviewing ;) it means a lot!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Trick or Treat

* * *

Today would be the first and last time Aria would ever let Alison do her makeup. Alison never knew the right amount of eyeliner to put on one eye, or how to do the eyeshadow, but seeing as it was Halloween and they were all going to go to Noel Kahn's big Halloween Bash, she'd decided to let the expert do whatever she liked.

'Ow!' Aria exclaimed. 'You almost poked my eye with that!'

'Keep still!' Alison said.

'Just...I'll do it!' Aria snatched the eyeliner off Ali and sat at the mirror, applying it herself.

Alison sighed. 'Love the cute look, Hanna, good choice, it hides your, um, _curves_. Em, cute but sexy.' Alison winked at Emily, who blushed and looked down. 'And Spencer...god, Spencer, how can you walk in that? Is that cardboard or something?'

'Give it a rest, Alison.' Aria said as she walked up to them.

'Right. And little Aria, in the cute little witch outfit. Yet again you have been able to use all of the eyeliner.' Alison rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, shouldn't your Goth phase be over yet?'

'Go on and let the fashion police arrest me then.' Aria sighed, crossing her arms.

'Ali! You and your power puff girls better hurry the hell up!'

Alison rolled her eyes again. 'Stupid idiot.'

'Hey, isn't that Jason?' Emily asked.

'He's giving us a ride. Because in the words of my mom, 'I can't be trusted yet'.' Alison clicked her tongue. 'Man, she's a bitch at times.'

Aria snorted. Then her face fell. _Jason?_ The last time she had seen Jason was when he had kissed her. For the second time. For the _second_ fucking time. Aria had done well in the 'avoiding Jason' thing so far, but she'd definitely see him today.

Aria made sure to sit at the back as she didn't want to talk to him let alone _kiss him_. She was annoyed that he had kissed her, no matter how she liked it, she knew that she was probably being used or something. Based on Ali's crazy tales, that's what Jason usually did with his 'stoner buddies'.

She reached the car second and squashed up between Hanna and Spencer. Don't look at Jason, she thought, no, don't you dare. But too late - she did. She took a good glance at his beautiful face. God, stop it, Aria thought. When they had arrived at Noel Kahn's enormous mansion, Aria bolted out first, not once looking back at Jason.

* * *

God, Ali was such a _bitch_. She'd scared the hell out of Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer, and then told them there was no need to be so worried. Of course they'd been worried, god, they thought Alison was actually being attacked!

'Jason's picking us up.' Alison said as they waited outside.

'I'm going to the toilet.' Aria said, heading towards the entrance. She'd never been to one of Noel Kahn's grand parties so she had no idea where the bathroom was. She went down a long corridor and looked at any signs on the doors.

'Well, hello there, beautiful.'

Aria turned around and saw none other than Noel Kahn in his doctor's outfit.

'N-Noel.'

'Where were you heading?'

Aria looked around. She hesitated a bit before saying, 'Toilet.' She turned her head around and before she knew it she was pressed against the wall.

'Won't Ali be worried?' Noel said before pressing a rough kiss on Aria's lips.

'Get off me!' Aria shouted. 'Please!'

'Shut up, won't you?' Noel smirked before kissing her again, pushing her even rougher onto the wall.

'Please! Stop!'

'Oh, are you sure about that?' Noel grinned wickedly, reaching for her top. He then covered her mouth with his hand so no one could hear them. 'Hmm?'

'No! Don't! Please...'

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

But before both Noel and Aria could see who he was, he had thrown a punch at Noel. Noel suddenly let go of Aria, causing her to stumble to the ground. She only caught a glance at the guy who had just saved her, but even then she knew who it was. _Jason._

When Noel sauntered off, Jason ran to Aria, who carried on coughing.

'Are you okay?' Jason asked her, bending down.

Aria looked up at him in tears.

'Are you hurt?'

'My...neck...' Aria pointed at the scarf wound tightly around her.

Jason got the scarf that had been strangling her gently off her neck and examined the bruises which were scattered along it.

'What would he have done...if...you hadn't come...?' Aria stammered. 'Would he have...?' Aria then coughed again.

'It's okay. It's all okay.' Jason muttered, bringing Aria into his arms. In that moment, he didn't care about any dare or any game, he just cared about Aria's safety and how lucky she had been.

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the late update. I've started a new Jaria story (well...will start) called 'If I Could Turn Back Time'.**


	4. Realisations

**A/N** **\- Man, it's been a very long time since my last update, but here I am! Thank you for continued support, especially to my cupcake ali (aliimagic), who really helped me (i've lost a lot of interest in pll, lol, especially with *cough cough* ezria) And also, I've changed the title :)**

 **Anyway, this takes off from where last chapter ended.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Realisations

* * *

" _Don't_ touch me," Aria said as she and Jason walked back to the car. "Don't even _talk_ to me, okay? I don't want you to do anything. Just walk. And _don't_ talk. And _don't_ tell her you saved me, and _don't_ tell her Noel and-"

"Jesus bloody Christ, Aria," Jason rolled his eyes. "Do I not get any gratitude?"

Aria crossed her arms. "Nope."

"I just _saved your life_ , you know." said Jason. "Maybe I should have just left you with Noel."

Aria's face fell, and Jason looked bad.

"Okay, I didn't meant that," Jason tried to reason with her, but she seemed genuinely hurt. She didn't answer, but only walked on. Jason tried to catch up with her, but she ignored his every word. "Aria...I swear I didn't mean that. Come on. Punch me. Kick me. Do whatever you want."

She didn't say a word.

"Okay, okay, um..." Jason was literally lost for words. Here was he, trying to complete a stupid dare that he _still_ didn't understand why he'd taken on, and he was annoying her more and more by the second. If his priority was to sleep with her, then this wasn't going particularly well. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," Aria rolled her eyes. "You just annoy me."

He knew it. This wasn't going to get him far in his dare, was it?

"I mean, you're creepy - you're _Ali's older brother_ , and yet you _kiss_ me? What...seven times?" Aria said. "You probably have a girlfriend as well!"

Jason looked at her. How did she even...?

"Cece and I have a very open relationship! And it wasn't..." Jason tried to think of something actually _smart_ to say, but he'd probably end up insulting her again. Aria seemed to have taken off already. "Aria! Aria, I'm sorry! And...technically it was _two_ kisses! Aria!"

Jason ran after her, in vain, of course, and saw that she had already walked up to Ali and her posse.

"What took you so long?" Alison asked, practically laughing at him.

Aria looked at him, and then at Ali. "Probably got distracted by the booze."

They laughed, and Jason dryly clapped - he almost, _almost_ didn't notice the way Hanna was eyeing the two of them, Aria and Jason.

How did Jason go from being completely worried about her, to almost hating her presence? Okay, that was a bit of an overreaction - he didn't hate her or anything. He just hated the way she was acting around him.

Jason really had to sort himself out, hadn't he? He was a mess. He was a mess, because he'd agreed to this _stupid_ dare, while, might he add, still being in a relationship (of some sorts) with Cece Drake (but he wasn't lying about the "open" thing, because they weren't _exactly_ dating), and this dare was going to get him nowhere, because Aria positively hated his guts. She hated him almost as much as he hated himself.

"Don't stare at Hanna's chest," Alison snapped. She looked toward Jason, and then at Hanna, who seemed to be harmlessly munching on one of Noel's Halloween cookies, looking out into the horizon in front of her. She had the honour of sitting in the front seat. At least Jason was glad it wasn't Aria.

"Yeah, because I'm creepy enough to be doing that," Jason rolled his eyes and made a quick turn - this was a shortcut to his house. He turned to Hanna and gave her an apologetic look, while adding, "That's just Alison. Ignore her."

"I'm right behind you, you know," Alison said.

"Oh?" Jason raised his eyebrows. "I never figured." He pulled the car to a stop. "Ladies, you have reached your destination, bla bla bla." As the girls scrambled out of the car, Jason pulled out a packet of cigarettes, and lit one.

Seconds later, a girl with unmistakable pink streaks in her hair hurried back, opening the back seat door.

"I left my cardi," explained Aria.

"Take it," Jason said, still smoking.

"You know, if you smoke any more, your lungs will burn up and eventually explode," she said matter-of-factly. "The HDL _sweeps_ in, creates clots, and-"

"You mean, the LDL _sweeps_ in, creates clot by lodging in with the white blood cells," Jason raised his eyebrows. "Lungs don't just _explode_."

Aria peered at him carefully. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Thank you," said Jason. "Now Buttercup, join your power puffs."

Aria nodded, and went off.

And a few seconds later, she was back.

"What the hell?" Jason said, groaning. "We're not playing 'tag'."

"Why do you hide yourself behind really...unimportant things?" she asked thoughtfully. "I mean, you're smart. And I think you're wasting your life." Aria looked at him deep in his eyes, and realised that he hadn't moved an inch. He was staring as intently at her as she him. "I think...I think you have so much...what's the word? Potential. And you're abusing that."

"That's all very flattering," started Jason. "But you don't know me. And if you're proposing to send me away to a convent, then that's not happening. And plus," he paused. "just because I know the consequences of smoking, doesn't mean I'm freaking Einstein."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to go to a convent," Aria said.

Jason laughed, and threw his smoked cigarette out into the garden. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am smart. Maybe I have the highest freaking IQ in all of Philly. But," he paused. "Maybe I'm just a dimwitted flower pot trying to get into your good books."

Aria snorted. "Maybe _I'm_ just the one trying to get in to your good books. Maybe I don't even think of you like that _at all_."

Jason lit another cigarette. "The world's full of mysteries, sweetheart." He looked at her. "I think you're a very interesting girl. Now, babe, scurry off to my darling sister."

It was a strange conversation, possibly the first one where he hadn't tried to kiss her. But he knew that an understanding had been created between the two of them. He was pretty certain of that.

* * *

 **A/N** **\- That was very short, but very important. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
